just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleep
Bleep is an episode from All The Just Dance Boys. Sypnosis Get Ugly P2's 12-year-old brother wants to know the meaning of a word that made Should I Stay or Should I Go's mom drop something when he said it. Plot The episode begins as Get Ugly P2 talks to the viewer about the bleep. He presents an example in a show called The Altos. Whenever an Alto curses, it is censored with a bleep. Get Ugly P2 then says that it's not used in real life, but he claims it could be fun if it was. Then his brother gets a hold of the bleep button, driving Get Ugly P2 crazy. After the title card is shown, his brother goes to the crystal shop with Get Ugly P2's grandma. He overhears Should I Stay or Should I Go arguing with his mother, and when he calls his mother a bad name (censored with a "bleep"), she drops the bowl she is holding. Get Ugly P2's brother wants to ask his grandma (who didn't hear the argument because she was buying a crystal bowl) what the word means, but is afraid he will cause her to drop the expensive bowl she just bought. So instead, he asks Get Ugly P2 the meaning of the word; he reacts by gasping and dropping the model plane he was working on, resulting in it being in pieces, confirming his brother's belief that the word has the power to make people drop items. Get Ugly P2 tells his brother not to say the bad word around their parents. He then asks JDM Ballet, who is also clueless and suggests asking the parents, but then Get Ugly P2's brother has a bad daydream where it caused everyone to drop objects, and says it's a bad idea. Get Ugly P2's brother, still not clear on the meaning of the word, asks JDM Rapper's sister about it the next day at school. To get him in trouble, she tells Get Ugly P2's brorther that the word turns adults into zombie servants and that is the reason kids aren't supposed to say it near adults. Back in class, everyone was singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," but Get Ugly P2's brother has a fantasy in which the other children are singing, he accidentally says the curse word, the others gasp, and Teacher drops his guitar and becomes a zombie servant to Get Ugly P2's brother. He chooses not to say the word then JDM Haka's brother mocks him after school. Still skeptical, Get Ugly P2's brother repeats JDM Rapper's sister's story to Teacher, but tells him he shouldn't say it to anyone. However, Get Ugly P2's brother knows that Teacher will say it anyway because he does not know any better, and so he watched Teacher from Get Ugly P2's room with a pair of binoculars to see what happens when he says it. She sees Teacher blurt out the word to his family, and when they get angry, he says that Get Ugly P2's brother told him the word. While this is happening, he is interrupted by his mother calling him down to dinner; when his mother persists, Get Ugly P2's brother accidentally blurbs out the bad word. Get Ugly P2's mother is shocked and outraged at this accidental remark, and exclaims, "Little one... what did you just say to me?" Get Ugly P2's brother tries to cover it up by saying, "Um, can I have a soda?" After his mother fails to fall for the ruse, Get Ugly P2's brother says to himself, "Guys!" before turning back to the window. Get Ugly P2's brother rushes downstairs to find his dolls and his dad ticked off with him, so he says, "My big brother did it?" in a very unconvincing way. Later, while Get Ugly P2's brother is in bed, his mother spares Get Ugly P2's brother by telling him he is "off the hook" because he didn't know what he was saying, "but I hope you know by now that swear words are not appropriate things to say, especially for 12- and 13-year-old children." When Get Ugly P2's brother asks why, the answer is because most people are offended by them and that "it's as simple as that." As his mother is leaving, Get Ugly P2's brother asks what swear words mean, and he responds, "I guess you could say they mean 'I want to hurt your feelings,'" and bids him good night. The next day, Get Ugly P2's brother finds his friends all saying the word (without knowing what they are saying). Realizing what he must do, Get Ugly P2's brother sits down to explain to his friends how hurtful swear words are. Trivia *It is based on one of Arthur's episodes (full episode here) Category:All The Just Dance Boys Episodes Category:Spin-Off Episodes Category:Episodes